RECUPERANDO A DANNO
by ambard10
Summary: Spoiler del cap 2x15, un final alterno entre Danny y Steve


**RECUPERANDO A DANNO**

**Es una forma en como pienso que debía terminar el capitulo 2x15,**

**para la comunidad de FF y LJ. Hawaii five-0 pertenece a la CBS y no a mí.**

Lo habían conseguido, Grace estaba a salvo, ahora en los brazos de su padre y su madre, era una niña fuerte, se había asustado claro que si, pero ella sabia que su Danno y el tío Steve vendrían por ella, que no la dejarían donde quiera que estuviera. Después de llevar a Grace para que la revisaran y el medico dijera que estaba bien físicamente, porque seguro que tendrá pesadillas hasta que se le olvide este desafortunado incidente, Danny acompaño a Rachael y a Grace a su casa, Rachel estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del camaro, mientras que Grace iba abrazada a su padre del lado del pasajero, y Steve, que manejaba el camaro, el comandante no había dejado ni un instante a Danny desde que se habían encontrado en aquel parque donde Danny le disparo a Stan y habían atrapado al infeliz que secuestro a Grace. Estaba preocupado por su pareja y amigo, en estos momentos aparentaba estar en calma, pero Steve lo conocía muy bien y por dentro era un volcán a punto de hacer ebullición, toda la tensión del día tendrían que dejarla salir en algún momento, solo esperaba que Danny aguantara un poco mas hasta que dejaran a Grace y Rachael sanas y salvas en la casa y entonces el líder del 5-0 se encargaría de traer de vuelta a su amigo. El viaje hasta donde vivía Rachael fue muy silencioso, hasta que Grace comenzó a hablar todavía entre los brazos de su padre y con su rostro en el cuello de este,

-"Danno, yo sabia que tu y el tío Steve vendrían por mi, yo sabia que estaba en problemas, que no me debí a ver ido con un extraño, lo siento"

-"no mono, tu no tienes la culpa de nada cariño, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien, el tio Steve y yo nos aseguraremos de que esto no vuelva a pasar nunca, te amo mas que a mi vida bebe".

- "yo también te amo papa y a ti también tio Steve, gracias por venir por mi"

-"yo también te amo Grace, y no nos tienes que agradecer, siempre estaremos para ti".

Rachael estaba un poco sorprendida por ver la interacción entre los tres, no sabia que el comandante pudiera albergar tales sentimientos por su hija, y esas miradas que comparte con su ex esposo, le generan curiosidad, ella ha notado, que Steve siempre está ahí cuando Danny lo necesita, lo mas curioso es que eso no le enfurece, solo se alegra de que danny tenga ese apoyo en su pareja y jefe del 5-0. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa, entraron rápidamente, Danny le dijo a Steve que no era necesario que se quedara que se llevara el camaro y que mas tarde el llamaría un taxi para ir a su apartamento, Steve no dijo nada solo asintió levemente y se despidió de Grace dándole un beso y un fuerte abrazo, el comandante observó como el trio entraron en la lujosa mansión, se subió al camaro pero no se alejó mucho, solo se quitó de la entrada, porque si Danny pensaba que Steve lo iba a dejar solo, no estaba ni cerca. Danny acostó a Grace en su cuarto y le prometió que estaría bien y que él siempre la protegería, después de asegurarse que su niña estaba dormida, agradeció a Stan por el gesto que descrestó a todos al dejarse balear por Grace, ya le habían dado de alta porque realmente la bala no le hizo mucho daño, después como de 45 minutos dejó la casa de Rachel, al principio había pensado en llamar un taxi, pero después se decidió por caminar, realmente estaba casi que en automático se maldijo internamente por haber mandado a su pareja a casa, pero como si sus deseos lo siguieran alguien vino a su rescate

-"hey chico lindo, quieres un aventón?"…

Danny volteo enseguida que escucho las palabras, de verdad que su pareja podía llegar a sorprenderlo, pero esperarlo por mas de media hora, sin saber cuanto mas se demoraría no tenía precio, su corazón sin proponérselo se sintió aliviado y dio saltos de alegría

-"muy gracioso Mcgarrett, ahora dime, me estabas esperando? Dijo Danny metiéndose en el lado del pasajero de su auto"

-"no realmente, estaba esperando a Stan que es mi compañero"

Los dos amigos sonrieron y se miraron intensamente por unos minutos

-"Gracias Steve",

-"siempre Danno, tu sabes que no tienes que agradecerme"

-"pero quiero hacerlo, gracias por esperarme, por ayudarme con la policía y Denning, sé que infringí mas de una ley, gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a Grace y atrapar a ese bastardo, si algo le hubiera pasado a mi niña yo"…. Danny no podía seguir hablando el nudo en la garganta que había mantenido en todo el transcurso del día ya lo ahogaba por completo

-"Danny tranquilo, Grace ya está a salvo y juntos nos vamos a encargar que Petersen no vea la luz del sol mas ten lo por seguro.. y también nos aseguraremos que esto no vuelva a suceder"..

-"lo siento Steve, siento que no conté contigo pero el tenia clonado mi teléfono y no podía hablar con nadie"

-"lo se Danno, no te culpes por eso, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba no sabia lo que ese tipo te iba a obligar a hacer, pero sabes una cosa en cualquier situación te hubiera respaldado amigo"

- "lo se Steve, lo sé"

Ambos hombres siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Mcgarrett, Danny iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que reaccionó cuando se bajó y se dio cuenta donde estaba, iba a comenzar a despotricar sobre ser secuestrado, cuando se dio cuenta que su pareja ya había entrado, así que lo siguió y al no encontrarlo en la casa, sabia que estaba afuera y efectivamente así era. Steve se encontraba en las sillas de siempre con dos cervezas esperando por Danny, instintivamente, danny se acercó y sentándose agarró la otra cerveza, así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo, realmente no importaban las horas, Danny sabia que necesitaba esto para recuperarse emocionalmente hasta que se rompió y empezó a sollozar, cada vez iba en aumento, Steve solo lo miraba, tenia que dejar que Danny liberara todo el dolor y la ira que había acumulado ese día. De pronto los hermosos ojos azules de Danny se encontraron directamente con los igual de hermosos ojos verdosos de Steve y para ocultar su pena por verse tan vulnerable se levantó y corrió hasta la playa donde se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba temblando hasta la medula cuando de repente sintió unos brazos fuertes alrededor suyo que lo abarcaban por completo, al principio intentó luchar un poco pero Steve se mantenía abrazándole y diciéndole palabras de consuelo, hasta que Danny se rindió y se aferro a los brazos de Steve hundiendo su rostro en el pecho y cuello del comandante

-" tranquilo Danny, te tengo, solo deja salir todo ok"

-"tengo tanta rabia Steve, decía Danny entre gritando y llorando, como pudo suceder esto, como puedo mantener a salvo a Grace, si los locos no solo son los delincuentes normales, yo no tuve la culpa de como él terminó, yo solo hice mi trabajo entiendes, solo hice mi trabajo, que tal si Grace hubiera"…..

-"no vayas por el camino de si hubiera, porque no fue así, Danny ella está a salvo gracias a ti, y siempre va a ver gente mala en el mundo, haciendo cosas realmente malas y para detenerlos estamos nosotros, pero sabes algo siempre va a residir en nosotros ese sentimiento de culpa y por mucho que yo te diga que no fue tu culpa lo que hoy sucedió, aunque sea un mínimo de culpabilidad va a estar en tu mente, la clave del asunto es guardar ese sentimiento para que no te dañe y sacar todo el coraje y el valor de ahí y seguir adelante, por nosotros y por las personas que amamos entiendes eso Danny, Grace te necesita y tu debes levantarte por ella"

-"y lo haré Steve, créeme que así será, dime algo lo que acabas de decir es lo que tu sientes no es así? Con respecto a tu padre", decía muy perspicaz el detective de Jersey quien se mantenía aferrado fuertemente por Steve

-"Si así es Danno, eso siempre estará conmigo y me perseguirá en mis pesadillas de vez en cuando"

-"Babe como te culpas de eso, si tu estabas a muchas millas de distancia de Hawaii, en una operación militar y ahora sabemos que todo eso fue planeado mucho antes que tu tomaras a Anton Hesse? No es como si tuvieras elección a hacer tu trabajo o hacer tu trabajo no?"

-"Hey cuando empezamos a hablar de mi?, se supone que soy yo que te consuelo y hago de Freud, y por cierto te estas oyendo o era hacer el trabajo o hacer el trabajo, lo mismo pasa contigo, el tipo era un policía corrupto y tu solo hiciste tu trabajo Danno"

-"sabes que, realmente estamos jodidos, aunque sepamos que solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo siempre nos culparemos porque nuestras acciones de una forma o de otra llegan a las personas que amamos", decía un poco mas calmado Danny que ya no sollozaba tan fuerte como hace un momento

-"si así es" compañero, te sientes aunque sea un poco mejor?"

- "si babe, me siento mejor, mañana será otra día verdad?"

-"si y juntos lo enfrentaremos"

-"creo que será mejor que entremos realmente estoy cansado, y gracias por todo Steve pero principalmente por sostenerme y ayudarme a levantar".

-"sabes que es lo mejor Danno, que siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro para seguir adelante con nuestras vidas".

Los dos hombres se levantaron de la playa y se dirigieron a la casa, después de discutir un poco Danny accedió a quedarse en el cuarto de Steve en su cama, que era mucho mas cómoda que el sofá, después de darse un relajado baño, descubrió en el closet de Steve varias de sus camisetas y sudaderas uniformemente dobladas, lo que le hizo mucha gracia, ya analizaría mas tarde los gestos de su compañero, luego de cerciorarse de que Mcgarrett estaba en el cuarto de Mary y no en el sofá, Danno se fue a dormir, no sin antes tener un último pensamiento de amor hacia las dos personas mas importantes de su vida: su hija y su pareja, Grace y Steve. Hawaii era también su hogar después de todo y mañana sería otra día para enfrentarlo juntos.

Sentí la necesidad de escribir lo que para mi debió ser el final con bromance incluido, háganme saber que les parece.


End file.
